


Playing With Yaoi

by KyotoMink



Category: M/M - Fandom, Original Work, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M, Male on Male, Schoolboys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyotoMink/pseuds/KyotoMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town where one has to hide their true sexual identity, Nobou finds himself on a wild ride when a new outspoken transfer student arrives. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter there are no sexual themes but please hang on to chapter 2: A Fuzzy Little Serect.

Playing with Yoai 2/13/12 KyotoMink  
Contains: Yoai & much more  
Chapter 1: The Man made from Stone (Nobuo P.O.V)  
Being a student at White River high school doesn’t mean much around here. The town is made up of groups of people that know every other person & all the students knew where everyone else lived. A small sleepy town where much doesn’t happen, but when something does happen, like hot guy Iwao-san moving here, it becomes a big deal. It even ends up in the newspaper.  
My name is a known name but not too common around here, Nobuo. I’m a rare kind of guy though, one that believes true love is possible & just waiting any second to be discovered. Believe it or not, there is one little thing about me that no one knows, just one little tiny thing. I’m bi-sexual. Now to you that may not seem like a big deal but in a small town like this where word travels faster than light, it’s kind of big news when someone comes out of the closet. Last time that happened was before I was 5. After he came out no one would talk to him but that’s all in the past now.  
Growing up in a place that morals are more then normally strict it came to a surprise when the new guy, Iwao-san, came out of the closet without a second thought behind it. Everyone he told at first, told him to just keep it to himself but that didn’t work out very well. Within one day the whole town, & everyone’s relatives out of town, knew that Iwao-san was a proud homosexual.  
To be honest I was excited to hear about the brave Iwao-san & felt that maybe there was a chance for me to show my true colors as well. The next day at school everyone was talking about him. I was really surprised to hear a few more students come out, ones that I had grown up with & would never guess to be gay or bi. After a week of about half of the 400 students claming to be gay/bi, I was pretty sick of it. Mostly I think they wanted attention or they might have wanted to experiment but they shouldn’t have told the whole damn school. Now I had to keep the burning homosexuality quite that yelled out inside me.  
The next week after the ‘gay-plosion’ I thought things would die down but they seemed only to get more intense I felt trapped in a horror dream at times. During class everyone flirted & winked at one another. No matter where I went in the school I couldn’t get away from the madness. I even caught the vice president & one of the members of the chair board together under a table in the science lab. Something had to stop all of this fake love.  
The day was halfway over & I had to find somewhere peaceful to go. Sneaking away from the lunch room & slipping passed the teachers loach, I made my way downstairs & into the soccer field. Quickly, with my lunch box in hand, I ran over to the equipment shed to hid & ate my food. I froze when I found someone else sitting there first. To my greatest surprise & delight it was Iwao-san. He slept with his back against the fence that outlined the field & a half eaten lunch in his lap. I couldn’t help but to stare in awe at his beautifully sleeping figure.  
Slowly & silently I sat down next to him but not too close so I would wake him. The shade of the shed laid on him just right as the wind shifted his shaggy dark hair slightly. His squared framed glassed drooped down to the brink of his nose. I was starting to wonder if I should wake him but I quickly destroyed the idea from my head. I know I wouldn’t get another chance like this to gaze at him without fear.  
Placing my untouched lunch box on the grass next to me I began to look at Iwao-san’s lunch. The only thing left was a small pile of fried rice. An idea hit me as I looked from his lap, to his face to see a few grains of rice resting on his plump lips. I’ve read so many mangas where they lick the food from the lovers face. Just as I wondered if I could get away with it my body started to move on it’s own.  
With caution I reach my arm over his middle & rest it in the soft grass. I swung my leg over him & soon I’m on all fours, face-to-face with Iwao-san. My breathing begins to pick up as I push my small pink tongue from my rosy lips. A deep blush burns over my face as I move forward. With a mere half inch away I felt a small vibration in my back pocket. Without warning my amazingly loud ring tone sets off letting me know I just got a message.   
The second my cell goes off is the second Iwao-san’s eyes pop open with great surprise. I feel as if I could pass out as I’m still on all fours & still inches away from the very lovely Iwao-san’s face & my embarrass tongue in STILL poking out like little perverted old man. As the ringing dies I recoil my tongue but I can’t find it in me to pull away from him. “What in the hell are you doing?” I become mouth tied as he glares at me & then pushes me away. “I’m sick of all of you fuckin’ losers & fakes. When I came here I wasn’t expecting the whole damned place to come at me like a freak show!” He sighed & looked down at his food. Clearly he forgot around me as soon as he saw what was left of his lunch.   
“I’m not like the rest of them.” I told him quietly. “In fact,” I could feel the courage start to build up. “I’m one of the last people here that hasn’t come out when I’m one of the very few the should. When you came here & told everyone you were gay I thought to myself ‘hey if an outsider can show up in any old place & not be ashamed of who he really is, then why should I?’ But now I feel like I can‘t.” It felt like the sun was beating down my whole body as I waited for him to reply.  
Carefully he pulled a small notepad out of his pocket & wrote a few things down. “Let’s see if you really got what it takes to be gay.” He gently tore the paper off & held it out to me. I took it with great pride. I held it close to my chest without even reading it as Iwao-san stood up. “Don’t talk to me in school. When you come over make damn sure no one is following you.” He calmly walked away. Looking down at his neatly written note I couldn’t help but to let my heart flutter away. 

‘6:15 sharp  
32 Ampler Lane  
Bring nothing’ 

Was this all a wonderful dream or just the beginning of something I never knew was possible? END  
1,202 word count


End file.
